Hijo
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: Por que una cosa es dejar a tu hijo ir de viaje a una región que no conoces, para viajar junto a sus pokémon, pero una muy distinta es dejar a tu hijo con un extraño... ¿Y sí Kukui no fuera un extraño para Delia? [Drabble]


" **Hijo** "

Por que una cosa es dejar a tu hijo ir de viaje a una región que no conoces, para viajar junto a sus pokémon, pero una muy distinta es dejar a tu hijo con un extraño... ¿Y sí Kukui no fuera un extraño para Delia?

 **Tipo:** Drabble.

 **Palabras:** 646.

Ash corrió, los nuevos amigos que está conociendo atraen mucho su atención, quiere saber más de este fantástico lugar y de sus pokémon, no pierde tiempo. Su madre, Delia Ketchum, puede ver como su pequeño sonríe, con Pikachu en su hombro, es arrastrado entre los alumnos de la escuela pokémon de Alola.

Ella sonríe con notable nostalgia, con sólo ese instante sabe lo que su querido hijo le pedirá en un par de días, lo ve en su mirada, en la manera en que se ríe, como conversa con el resto, sabé a la perfección que el querrá quedarse en Alola, en sus ojos puede ver el cariño que le está tomando a la región.

– Se ve muy feliz. – Comentó Kukui, profesor de la región.

– Por su puesto que es feliz – Respondió ella enfocando la mirada – Es mi hijo.

– Seguiste adelante, Delia – La felicitó, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos, como si esa frase fuese la conclusión a algún altercado de hace muchos años atrás.

– ¿Pensabas lo contrario? – Ella le regalo una sonrisa tranquila. Kukui solo pude dejar una suave risa.

– No has cambiado – Susurra perdiendo su mirada en el grupo de niños que corren en el patio principal de la escuela, vagando en sus recuerdos de su época como entrenador.

Delia no presta más atención, varios recuerdos viejos vienen a su mente, sobre los primeros años de vida de Ash, el poco tiempo que él tuvo a su padre presente, aquella despedida, incluso la pelea de ese día. Cierra los ojos para tratar de olvidar ese momento, incluso mueve la cabeza en negación, sabe que no es tiempo de revivir su pequeño rencor hacia él.

Ella pasó pagina hace años, aún cuando, el temor de que volviese ese mal recuerdo a la vida de su pequeño, a malograr la imagen idealizada de su padre pudiera regresar se palpaba en su mirada cuando estaba a solas. Teme por ese posible futuro, pero está dispuesta a disfrutar su presente y asegurar el de su pequeño a toda costa.

– Una cosa más, Kukui – Le susurra, tras el intento fallido se permanecer tranquila y alegre, siente la necesidad de dejar las cosas claras – No se lo dirás, no le dirás nada acerca de su padre.

– Tranquila, no planeo hacerlo. – Comenta Kukui apelando a su confianza, cosa que no logra.

– Escucha, sé muy bien de tu cercanía con él – Su tono es severo, con un poco de amenaza que provoca un escalofrío en el hombre y puede ver la clara imagen de un Kangaskhan protegiendo a su bebé – Pero, Ash no necesita saber nada de eso.

– Lo último que quiero es no volver a ver a Ash – Le asegura, toma la mano de Delia y le mira a los ojos – Esto no lo hago por él, sino por mi sobrino. Quiero conocerlo.

Ella retira su mano en un suave pero amenazante movimiento y la vuelve a poner sobre la otra, que descansa en su falda. Mira nuevamente a su hijo, sonríe como siempre lo hace, ya más tranquila.

– Cuida de él – Le pide.

Kukui logra ver en su mirada una pequeña suplica, como si entregara un tesoro invaluable a un extraño, un pedazo primordial de su vida fuese alejándose de ella en contra de su voluntad, a sabiendas de que era lo mejor para él, aunque la idea no le gustara del todo.

– Como si fuese mi hijo – Le promete perdido su mirada en ver al muchacho, ajeno a todo, correr y jugar con sus compañeros.

Porqué él no permitiría quedarse al margen de conocer a su único sobrino, ya había perdido mucho a causa de su hermano años atrás por sus decisiones egoístas respecto a su familia, la principal diferencia entre ellos. Ahora, era el momento perfecto para recuperar el tiempo perdido, tratar de reparar una vieja herida con Delia y rellenar ese vacío en la vida de Ash.


End file.
